1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pillow having one or more secret hiding places. More particularly, this invention relates to a pillow with one or more cavities, at least one of the cavities concealed by a door for the purpose of concealing at least one item removeably placed in the at least one cavity. Still more particularly, the pillow has indicia which together with the at least one item visually illustrate a theme. The invention further relates to a pillow where children are enticed to play a quiet game of peek-a-boo with the pillow and the item, especially when the item is a small stuffed animal or toy.
2. Description of Related Art
Pillows have long been used for a variety of purposes. Related patents show pillows which function as playthings, as storage for books and small toys, as a source for effectuating feelings of safety and security and as a source of physical comfort.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. 397,902, issued to Knorrek, shows an ornamental activity pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,468, issued to Saarela et al., discloses a pillow for toting an angelic companion with pockets storing a doll and a book. U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,965 B1, issued to Sheridan, discloses a method for designing and fabricating a bed. U.S. Design Pat. D476,184S, issued to Hall, shows a gift pillow with a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,245, issued to Dutton, discloses a pillow with a book in a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,265 B1, issued to Dix, discloses an interactive blanket and pillow for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,769 B1, issued to Koenig, discloses a plush character having a pouch for storybooks and puppets, and a puppet stage with fold down base which may be removeable from the character pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,413, issued to Grossa, shows a contour pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,295, issued to Stephens, teaches a book with a compartment holding a toy figure and with a door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,719, issued to Castagna, shows a pillow with a slit to a cavity for holding a phallic member and shows a slit closure hook and loop strip in FIG. 6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,621 B1, issued to Schettino, discloses a pillow alarm device having an alarm clock in a pillow compartment and mounted to a pillow flap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,268 B1, issued to Sellers, discloses a pillow for housing one or more electronic devices.
Despite the number of patents that have issued, the art lacks among other things a pillow that can fulfill the above functions and furthermore can be used by children for the game of hide-and-seek or peek-a-boo yet can also serve as a traditional pillow for comfort or decoration. The art lacks a pillow having at least one hiding space behind a door for one or more removeable items, and also lacks a hiding place that can snuggly hold the removeable items. The art also lacks, among other things, a pillow having a door and cavity as described and with an overall visual theme illustrated by indicia on pillow and by a removeable item stowed inside a cavity in the pillow.